naruto and his akatsuki harem
by spikedwolf274
Summary: naruto has had it when sasuke comes back and he leaves read to see what happens to him dark strong smart naruto harem fem akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**SP: yo guys what up i have had this in my head for days now so i thought what the hell and write it**

**NAR: so what am i doing huh**

**SP: i'll give you a hint it involves red clouds and females**

**NAR: sasukes nightmares**

**SP: **laughs** no but funny just you wait cuss the story is starting so would you please**

**NAR: spikedwolf does not own naruto or anything that may come up**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

KONAHA

On top of an old looking apartment building laying down watching the clouds was naruto uzumaki it had been a week since he came back from his long training trip with jiraiya and it still feels like he never left people calling him demon, telling him to leave even sakura hadn't changed still beating him like he's a punching bag naruto let out a sigh

_'this village never changes I don't even-'_ naruto's train of thought was broken as an anbu appeared

"the hokage has sent me to tell you to come to the counsel room" naruto nodded as the anbu disappeared naruto got up and stretched he hopped off the roof and started to walking to the hokage tower

COUNSEL ROOM

naruto opened the doors to see a sight he never thought he see in a long time sasuke was standing there in a light brown kimono tied with a purple rope and black pants

"what the fuck is the teme doing here" tsunade stood up

"sasuke was found at the entrance of konaha he came willingly as part of his old team we thought it best you see his sentence" naruto nodded knowing saying anything would be a waste of time so he sat down next to his team tsunade then looked down at sasuke

"explain why you fled the village and why you shouldn't be locked up"

"I left so I could grow in power so the village could grow in power after training with orochimaru I escaped and came back to the village to make it stronger" naruto was going to be sick with the shit he was saying he believed not even the civilians would believe it but he was wrong when danzo stood up

"we find that sasuke should cleared of all charges and be promoted to jounin" the civilian side agreed even though tsunade wanted to disagree the counsel could over throw her choose though not with law but this wasn't law tsunade just sighed

"fine since there is over half that agree it is settled"

"bullshit!" naruto screamed

"do you all forget how he betrayed this village or how about when he shoved a chidori threw me" that is when the civilians started an uproar until tsunade shut them up

"now if this meeting is over" danzo then spoke again

"actually tsunade we would like to talk about your replacement for the next hokage"

"I have already pick the next hokage I don't-"

"we see it best that sasuke be the next hokage" danzo said sasuke smirked and naruto was pissed how dare they give that snake asshole the next hokage spot

"like hell i'm giving the next seat to him" tsunade yelled

"it was already disused in a secret meeting that he will be the next hokage" that is when naruto had it and stood up

"that is fucking bullshit this fucking traitor comes back and all of a fucking sudden your kissing his ass this is bullshit" naruto yelled in rage

"naruto how dare you talk about sasuke like that" sakura screech as she tried to punch naruto but it was caught by naruto he then threw her to the ground

"I'm fucking done with you shit you pink haired whore I'm done with this entire village" naruto said as he stomped out leaving a lot of people shocked even tsunade but then felt guilt for she felt like she let naruto down

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Naruto was sitting on his bed pissed off he was the one who should be hokage he should jounin but no it was given to the traitor naruto had it he summoned a bird and put a message on it he went to the window and sent the bird to deliver the message to its destination

_'tonight i'm leaving this village for good'_ naruto thought as he started packing to leave

KONAHA ENTRANCE- ONE HOUR LATTER

naruto was walking towards the entrance knowing that there were anbu watching him and would report that he was leaving he wanted them to know after he got about half a mile away from the gate he heared someone call him

"naruto stop what do you think your doing" naruto turned around to see tsunade with anbu behind her

"i'm leaving i have had it with this damn village i have had it and what's worse you let all this bullshit happen" tsunade was close to tears when the rest of team 7 appeared

"naruto what has gotten to you your not thinking clearly" kakashi tried to reason with naruto

"shut it your just as bad you spent all your time teaching sasuke plus you taught him your own justu and you left me and sakura to train ourselves your no more then trash showing favoritism" naruto shot back at his so called teacher

"you baka how dare you say that to our sensei apologize right now" sakura was about to walk up and punch him when a fireball hit right infront of her she got thrown back with some burns someone then shot out of the shadows and stood behind naruto it was itachi she has long blank hair tied into a ponytail light brown eyes she were a cloak that was black with red clouds she has D size breast

"itachi!" sasuke growled out a charged at her until he was kicked back when he regained his balance he saw the attacker kisame she short blue hair blue eyes and blue skin with 3 gil marks on each cheek she also wore the same cloak and she had slightly bigger breast then itachi she had a sword on her back the blade was wrapped up and at the end of the handle was a small skull she was carrying another cloak and two pouches after seeing the two akatsuki member the konaha nin got into there stances ready for a attack but kisame just walked over to naruto and handed him the cloak and pouches

"so she sent you two here to pick me up?" naruto asked as he put the pouches on to his legs and the cloak

"yeah she thought we were enough to get you" kisame said as she stretched puffing out her chest tsunade was confused

"naruto what the hell is going on?" tsunade said to him naruto just laughed

"what do you think tsunade when that pervert was gone chasing skirts i would just sit and wait like a lost puppy"

"but there after the kyuubi naruto there just using you" kakashi tried to warn him but that made naruto laugh more

"the kyuubi is gone" the whole group gasped minus sasuke who was seething "you see when the fourth hokage sealed the kyuubi into me the seal also slowly drains its power but the kyuubi found out about my detest of this village and gave me all of its power instead of letting the seal slowly drain the chakra but when the kyuubi gave me all its chakra it changed me" naruto said as he released his henge the real naruto was slightly taller his hair was longer with red strikes in them hes ocean blue eyes were now red with slits in them everyone could feel the chakra change they knew this new naruto is a lot stronger

"so big deal the kyuubi gave you its power you will still be the dead last" naruto glared a sasuke who was smirking tsunade decided to reason with naruto before things got ugly

"naruto if this is about the council i'm sure there's-"

"that is only one reason of many but since i know you won't give up i'll make you a deal a fight me vs sasuke no one interrupts if sasuke wins i'll come back no resisting but if i win i leave" sasuke decided to take this challenge

"this will be easy" sasuke said smugly every one then stepped back so they can fight naruto just stood there till sasuke charged up his chidori and ran towards naruto, naruto just smirked as he vanished making sasuke stop his chidori and look around

'_i never saw him move'_ sasuke thought as he activated his sharingan just then three foxs shot out of a bush and ran strait at sasuke, sasuke pulled his sword out and sliced the three foxes as they jumped at him as he looked at them he noticed they were grey

_'clay!'_ sasuke thought before the foxs exploded sending sasuke back slamming into a tree that when naruto stepped out of the bush the foxes came out of

"how do you like the explosive clay one of many tricks i was taught" naruto said with a smirk sasuke was pissed and started to do hand signs

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUSTU****" **sasuke then put his hand to his lips and spat out a fire ball naruto started doing hand signs

"**WATER STYLE: WATER SHIELD"** a blast of water came out of no were and hit the fire ball

'_how is he so strong' _sasuke thought as he decided to use his speed to get close to him and finish this with his sword as sasuke got close and swung his sword at naruto thinking he finally won till his sword hit another sasuke was shocked naruto had a sword as well naruto's sword was a long thin blade with the symbols demon blade on the sword_  
_

_'but were did he-'_ sasuke thought as he jumped back but was blown back by a clay bird blowing up in front of him sasuke was then knocked back as he was about to attack naruto slammed a rasengan into his stomach sasuke was thrown back and caught by an anbu

"pathetic i thought he at least put up a fight" naruto then walked back to itachi and kisame

"naruto wait" but it was to late as itachi put her hand on his shoulder and they disappeared

* * *

**SP: there you are guys naruto makes his leave hope you like it **


	2. Chapter 2

**SP: hey guys so I'm going to answer your comments.**

****Hidan steps in and hands over a clip board.****

**SP: Thanks hidan anyway**

**Michel: thank you and yeah I noticed nobody thought of it but others thought switch other peoples genders so why not the akatsuki**

**Volos: yes he does have a better time with the girls and why he came back will be explained if not in this chapter a latter one so don't worry**

**Magick/Myrddin/Gsnake: I know and from now on going to fix my writing but thank you for telling me.**

**NAR: That was fast. **

**SP: Well I did only put up one chapter anyway hidan if you please.**

**HID: This fuckass doesn't own naruto or anything that may show up so shut up and enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER: 2

KONAHA- COUNSEL ROOM

The counsel room was a blaze with arguments some wanted Naruto to be killed, some wanted to be captured so Sasuke could get his revenge some (Danzo) want to capture him into a weapon Konaha, Tsunade had had it she slammed her fist on her desk.

"Shut up! now on to what we should do about Naruto becoming rogue I recommend we capture him and persuade for him to come back" Tsunade said many counsel agreed but for there own reasons so with that naruto was put in the bingo books as a S rank nin to be captured and brought back alive or unknown to Tsunade dead.

UNKNOWN LOCATION**  
**

Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame had crossed a lake in to the village hidden in the clouds all though there were storms pouring down on the lake in the village it was a bright sunny day as Naruto followed behind the two akatsuki the villagers bowed, some waved they even did it to naruto.**  
**

_'And I believed my village would change'_ even though when he was treated better when he was training with the akatsuki he still believed his village would change of course he was wrong but he was done with that village as he was lost in thought the went into this doorway going down stairs the stairs lead to a metal door that lead to a living room with a large couch flat screen tv and two chairs on each side of the couch with a kitchen to the left a hallway to the right with doors that lead to other rooms and a door in front.

"Pein would like to meet you in her office" Itachi said to Naruto, Naruto nodded and kissed Itachi on the cheek witch made a blush appear on Itachi's face, he went into the door from the living room into a room with a round table and chairs around it at the end of the table was to women one had short orange hair gray eyes with three black rings in each eye piercings in her face and C-cup breast, the other had short blue hair a paper flower in her hair a piercing in her lower lip and C-cup breast they are both wearing a black cloak with read clouds.

"Konan, Pein" Naruto said as he sat next to Pein

"hello Naruto-kun so how was your time in Konaha?" Pein asked.

"Terrible nothing changed plus that traitorous snake is back they cleared him of all charges even made him the next god damn hokage" Naruto said with venom in his voice, Konan then stepped behind naruto wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder.

"so that means no more leaving us right Naruto-kun?" Konan asked as she walked around his chair and sat on his lap.

"Yep" he said as he dragged one of he clawed finger against the metal of the head band making a slash across the symbol "I'm done with that dammend village" Pein nodded.

"Everyone sure be returning now so we can get started" naruto nodded and they all got up and walked into the living room.

* * *

**SP: And done**

**HID: don't you think you thats to fucking short**

**SP: shut up Hidan before I throw you into the fangirl pit**

****Hidan shivers****

**NAR: why do you have a fangirl pit?**

**SP: I just had a pit made for people who bug me then after you guys came here fangirls started falling in it so now its a fangirl pit**

**NAR: wait why did you have a pit in the first place**

**SP: not important anyway the story is over hope you enjoyed bye.**


End file.
